You Like To Read?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu discovers human literature.


**You Like to Read?**

Ichigo was surprised. She had thrown a book at Kisshu the day before to get him out of her tree, and instead of putting it on the windowsill later like he usually did, he had teleported off with it, and still wasn't back. _Oh well, I hope he enjoys it, _she thought- just as she heard teleportation. To her surprise, Pai teleported in, and asked, "Mew Ichigo, what the HELL did you do to Kisshu?"

"Aside from throwing a book at him yesterday, nothing," Ichigo said. "Why, did something happen?"

"He's actually READING the book you threw at him!" Pai said, sounding freaked out.

"That's normally what people do with books," Ichigo said dryly. "I was under the impression that you read a lot. Is there something wrong with Kisshu reading?"

"You didn't know him growing up," Pai said. "If someone so much as mentioned reading to him, he'd start screaming about how books would be the death of him. I didn't think he even KNEW how to read."

"What book did I throw at him?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't see the title," Pai said. "I also didn't know you liked reading."

"I like fantasy," Ichigo said, shrugging. "And some manga. What kind of books do you have on your planet?"

"Mainly history," Pai said. "But we have storybooks too. I think humans have a greater variety of fiction, though."

"There's your problem," Ichigo said. "Kisshu probably doesn't like the books on your planet, but there's more variety here."

"I didn't think of that," Pai admitted. "I guess I'm so used to Kisshu hating all books I didn't consider that."

Before Ichigo could respond, Kisshu teleported in holding the book she had thrown at him. "Koneko-chan, do you have more of these?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I've got lots of books," Ichigo said. "Pai came to find out if I had done something to you."

"Pai's nuts," Kisshu said. "Can I have more books?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Come on, there's lots downstairs."

"I think I'll be leaving," Pai said, and teleported out.

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu looked at her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I think we freaked Pai out," Ichigo said.

Kisshu snickered and said, "Your room helped. He's terrified of the color pink."

Ichigo burst out laughing. Kisshu snickered at her reaction, then asked, "Can we look at books now?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Come downstairs."

Kisshu followed her downstairs, and to the living room, where there were two huge bookcases. His eyes went wide, and he asked, "How many books is this?"

"I'd say about a hundred, maybe less," Ichigo said. "But there are billions of books that have been written."

"Wow…. humans are lucky," Kisshu said. "All we have are a bunch of boring history books."

"I had a feeling that's why Pai said you didn't like books," Ichigo commented. "You don't like the history books, but you do like fantasy books and things like that, am I right?"

"Yep," Kisshu said. "Can you tell me what some of these are?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "So what book did you read? That might help us find others like it."

"It was called _Into the Land of the Unicorns_," Kisshu said. "I've never heard of unicorns, but they seem cool."

"I can lend you the next book in the series," Ichigo offered. "It's called _Song of the Wanderer_."

"Okay!" Kisshu said happily.

"It sounds like you like fantasy," Ichigo commented. "Would you like any others?"

"Sure!" Kisshu said. "What else do you have?"

"I got a book recently called _Wild Magic_," Ichigo said. "I can lend you that one, and the rest of the series too."

"Great!" Kisshu said happily.

Ichigo smiled and took five books off the shelves, and then handed them to Kisshu. He perked up, and said, "Thanks Koneko-chan! I have to get back before Pai drags me out, but can I come back soon?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. "If Ryou complains I'll tell him I'm educating you on human literature."

"Okay!" Kisshu said. He kissed her and teleported out with the books.

Ichigo went back upstairs, just as her cell phone rang. Sighing, she picked up, and asked, "What do you want, Ryou?"

"_What was Kisshu doing at your house?" _Ryou asked suspiciously.

"I'm educating him on human literature," Ichigo said. "Oh, and Kisshu told me Pai's terrified of the color pink, so at least I learned something while lending him books."

"_Mmph," _Ryou said grouchily. _"I guess I'll let it slide. Did you learn anything else?"_

"Yeah, Kisshu said they don't have anything besides history books on their planet, so that's why he's so interested in my books," Ichigo said.

"_Not helpful," _Ryou said. _"But we might be able to work with the fear of pink."_

"Have fun," Ichigo said, and hung up, then went to make dinner.

_**Meanwhile, on the Cyniclons' ship: **_Pai was getting seriously freaked out. Kisshu was back in his room after dinner, and he was reading again. About two hours later, Pai looked up from his attempts at poetry as Kisshu teleported in holding a book. "Pai, you should read fiction!" he said happily. "I bet Ichigo would lend you some books too."

Pai fainted. Kisshu looked puzzled for a minute- but then went off to tell Taruto so the two of them could tease Pai.

When Pai woke up, he sighed and said, "I guess it was just a dream…."

_**Five minutes later: **_"Hey Pai!"

"What now, Kisshu?" Pai asked wearily.

"I found out that Lettuce likes romance novels," Kisshu said, walking into the lab uninvited. "Koneko-chan says she can lend you some if you want. Her mom likes them too."

"Romance novels?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I think you should try them."

"What about you?" Pai asked.

"I like fantasy," Kisshu said happily. "Koneko-chan says she thinks you might like historical fiction, too."

"You're scaring me," Pai commented.

"How so?" Kisshu asked.

"You're actually excited about books," Pai said dryly.

"You're worse," Kisshu said. "So, are you going to try romance novels?"

"No, but I suppose I could try historical fiction," Pai said.

"Great, let's go!" Kisshu said, and grabbed Pai, then teleported to Ichigo's living room.

Ichigo came in a minute later, and asked, "So Pai, would you like some books?"

"Historical fiction sounds interesting," Pai said.

"My dad likes that," Ichigo said. "I'm not big on it, so you should read the descriptions before making your choices."

"Where are they?" Pai asked.

Ichigo led the way to a smaller bookshelf, and said, "They're all on here; my mom doesn't like them, so Dad got his own shelf."

Pai started looking through the books, and Ichigo went back to Kisshu, then asked, "How are the books I gave you?"

"I'm still on _Song of the Wanderer_, but it's really good," Kisshu said.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said. Her smile faded when the doorbell rang, and she said, "Wait here, I'll go see who that is." Kisshu nodded, and she went to the front door, opening it to see Ryou on her doorstep. "What now?" she asked wearily. "Were you spying on me again?"

"NO, the computers sensed alien activity here," Ryou said grouchily. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"I can invite whoever I want to over, and there's nothing you can do about it," Ichigo said calmly. "You're not in control of my life. And I don't see why you're so against forming a truce; it's the best thing for everyone involved. I also don't get why you think the Cyniclons are evil. The sole reason they're here is to save their people. How does that make them evil? We're both fighting to protect our friends and families. And if you weren't so damn stubborn, we wouldn't have to fight anymore."

"Well, what would you do?" Ryou asked.

"Give the Cyniclons all our Mew Aqua, under the condition that they use it to restore their planet," Ichigo said calmly. "And Moe and Miwa have a vendetta against Deep Blue's human host; it shouldn't be hard to kill him."

"How do you know who it is?" Ryou asked.

"Lettuce found out," Ichigo said. "She's WAY smarter than you are."

"Hey!" Ryou said indignantly. "That is so not true."

"This from the guy who wants to wipe out an entire race simply because three of them are attacking Tokyo," Ichigo said dryly. "That seems stupid to me. Did it ever occur to you that not all of them are alike? I think the only evil Cyniclon is Deep Blue. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto aren't evil. They don't behave very differently than we do. And frankly, they're better people than YOU are."

"How do you figure that?" Ryou asked grouchily.

"You're a nasty slave-driver with no respect for anyone besides yourself, and you're a total pervert on top of that," Ichigo said. "I don't see any of those qualities besides being perverted in any of the Cyniclons- and Kisshu's the only pervert."

Before Ryou could respond, they heard from the living room, "I resent that! Pai's worse than I am!"

"How does that work?" Ichigo called back. "I've never seen Pai be perverted around Lettuce."

Kisshu came out of the living room and said, "I caught him watching porn the other night. Even I'M not that bad."

"That's CREEPY," Ichigo said, shuddering.

"Pai stalks Lettuce, too," Kisshu said. "And he wallpapered his room in pictures of her."

"Where did he get those pictures?" Ryou asked warily.

"He blackmailed me into drawing them," Kisshu said, shrugging. "He's not good at using a camera. He is, however, good at stealing."

"Stealing?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Yep, he goes out at night and steals truckloads of stuffed animals and Mew Lettuce plushies," Kisshu said, snickering. "Why, I don't know. But it's fun to find out his dirty little secrets, because then I can blackmail him!"

Ichigo was laughing. "Stuffed animals?" she giggled. "That's funny."

Pai came out of the living room, and glared at Kisshu, who shrugged and said, "They asked. Besides, as long as they don't tell Lettuce, your dirty little secrets are safe. Though I'd recommend laying off the porn, especially when you and Lettuce get married."

"What porn?" Pai asked.

"The pictures of naked women I saw you looking at last night," Kisshu said.

"That wasn't porn, that was Greek art," Pai said wearily. "Those were statues, not real people. I figured I could work on my drawing."

"Give it up, the best you can do is stick figures," Kisshu said. "So Greek people like porn?"

"It's NOT porn," Pai said grouchily. "And I can do more than stick figures."

"Yeah? Prove it," Kisshu said.

"There's drawing paper in my room," Ichigo said. "I can go get some."

"Thanks," Pai said.

Ichigo headed off, and returned five minutes later with some paper and a pencil. "Hey, we should have a drawing contest!" Kisshu said happily. "Ichigo can be the judge!"

"Why do I have to be the judge?" Ichigo asked.

"Because whoever wins gets to be your boyfriend," Kisshu said. "And don't worry about Pai winning."

"I'm less worried about that than about Blondie winning," Ichigo said gloomily.

"I like this idea," Ryou said, smirking.

"You would," Ichigo muttered. "But do you even know how to draw?"

"Of course," Ryou said.

"Bring it on, Blondie," Kisshu said.

"I'm going to opt out and just prove that I can draw more than stick figures," Pai said. "So I guess it's just you two."

"Fine," Kisshu said. "What should we draw? It should be the same thing, or Ichigo's going to have a hard time comparing them."

"Why not draw a picture of Ichigo?" Pai suggested.

"Okay!" Kisshu said. "Come on Blondie, let's get started!"

"Mmph," Ryou said. He sat down at the kitchen table, and Kisshu did the same. "I guess you need more pencils," Ichigo said, and went to get some. She came back and handed them out, and then said, "I'll be in the living room; call me when you're done. Pai, make sure they don't sabotage each other."

"Oh, fine," Pai said. Ichigo smiled and headed out.

_**Half an hour later: **_Pai came to get Ichigo, and she went back to the kitchen, where she found Ryou and Kisshu waiting with their drawings. "Alright, let's see them," she said.

Ryou handed her his drawing, and she looked at it- then shuddered. "What is WRONG with you?" she asked, freaked out. "You drew me NAKED! You'd better not have a hidden camera in my room, or you're doomed."

Ryou looked uncomfortable, and Pai said, "I'll go find it. Kisshu, why don't you show Ichigo your drawing?"

Kisshu smirked and handed Ichigo his drawing. It was a picture of her in a strapless gown, and her hair was loose, and a bit longer. She was also wearing a heart-shaped pendant around her neck. "Kisshu wins," Ichigo said. "And Ryou, you're disqualified anyways. Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Ryou said grouchily.

"Yeah right," Kisshu said. "Even I'm not THAT perverted. I would never give Ichigo a picture of herself naked. You are seriously disturbed."

"Mmph," Ryou said.

"Well, it looks like Kisshu wins, so I guess that means you're my boyfriend, Kisshu," Ichigo said happily.

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted gleefully. He snapped his fingers, and Ryou's drawing went up in smoke. Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

**I know it ended with Ichigo and Kisshu kissing again, but I thought the rest of it went well. And I managed to get this out on my vacation, too! Review plz!**


End file.
